Son amour grandissant
by Ines-neko
Summary: Il m'a suffit d'un sourire de ta part pour savoir que tu seras la femme de ma vie


_Son amour grandissant_

 **Disclaimer: Tous ce qui ce rapporte au manga«kimi ni todoke appartient à Karuho Shiina.**

 **Note de l'auteur:Ohayo mina! Aujourd'hui je poste ma première fanfic qui est sur un manga que je porte énormément dans mon cœur. J'espère que ce petit one-Shot vous plaira. Bonne lecture**

Il m'a suffit d'un regard, pour tomber sous le charme. Alors que je cherchais des yeux le lycée, j'ai finis par te trouver. À ce moment là, tu m'as dit. « S-si tu cherche le lycée Kitahoro, il est par là. Alors je t'ai regardé. Tes long cheveux noir d'ébène tombant gracieusement le long de ton corps. Ta peau diaphane dont les joues était légèrement rosit. Tes doux yeux chocolat reflétant les pétales de fleurs de cerisier sur le chemin. Alors je t'ai sourit et je t'ai remercié. Je continua mon chemin le sourire aux lèvres. Puis mon âme hurla de me retournée une dernière fois. Ce que je fit.

C'est alors que je découvrit qu'un sentiment unique venait subitement de naître en moi. Je vis ton immense sourire éclatant à la lumière de cette douce matinée de printemps. Je ne cessa de penser à ton sourire et cela chaque jour qui se lève. Tu étais devenu mon obsession. J'avais besoin de te voir de te sentir près de moi. Quand tu es arrivé dans ma classe, une joie indescriptible m'envahit. Est-ce ça l'amour? Puis je m'aperçu du comportement des étudiants envers toi, ils avaient peur de ton apparence. Puis peu à peu j'ai appris à te connaître. J'ai compris que tu était la seule personne qui me manquait. Une fille adorable, fidèle et timide. Mais j'ai put remarquer au fil du temps ta véritable qualité. Tu n'abandonnes jamais.Malgré que les gens te rejetait, tu continuait sans cesse à sourire et à avancer. Grâce à tes efforts tu as eu tes premiers amies et tu les as chéri du plus profond de ton cœur. À présent, ils sont toujours là, près de toi. Malgré ta grande timidité, tu as su cesser les malentendus en rétablissant la vérité. Tu as su également dire la vérité quant à tes sentiments amoureux à ta rivale Kurumi. Lors de la fête de Noël, j'étais assis seul à une table déprimant de ne pas te voir. Car oui, je ne peut plus me passer de toi. Puis tu as finit par arriver essoufflé et tremblante. Alors on s'est offert nos cadeaux. En se regardant amoureusement en cette nuit hivernale.

Puis vint la fin de l'année, le jour de ton anniversaire. J'étais tellement pressé à l'idée de me rendre au temple avec ryu , chizu , Ayane et toi.. Alors que j'attendais avec impatience ton arrivé sous un paysage enneigé. Je vis une éclatante lumière jaillir de nulle part. Cette lumière n'était autre que toi. Tu étais la chose la plus mignonne que j'avais vu à ce jour. Vêtue d'un manteau prune ainsi que d'un poncho et des gants de soie tu t'approchais de moi. Tes yeux légèrement maquillé et tes joues légèrement rosit te rendait ravissante. Mais encore une fois je vis ton sourire, si je ne me serait pas retenue, il y a longtemps que j'aurais fondue tel un glaçon au soleil. Tu as illuminé ma soirée grâce à tes rires, ton sourire, ta douceur infinie. Mon quotidien c'est soudainement embelli et coloré. Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de te révéler mes sentiments en cette soirée.

Hélas je n'en ai pas eu le courage de défier ton regard mielleux. Après cela une nouvelle année à commencé. Nous sommes restés dans la même classe. Mais une barrière m'empêchait continuellement de t'atteindre. Je ne pouvait plus te parler aussi bien que je le faisait avant. Car l'amour que je gardais enfoui en moi ne cessait de croître de jour en jour. J'ai finis par devenir jaloux et possessif. Je ne supportais pas qu'un garçon autre que moi ne t'approche. Évidemment c'était très égoïste. Alors quand Kento s'est lier d'amitié avec toi, j'ai senti une rage immense m'envahir. Sans comprendre, je t'ai brisé le cœur alors que je pensais que c'était toi qui avait brisé le mien. Au final, je t'ai fait pleuré. Je le savais, je n'étais qu'un lâche. Je t'avais pourtant promis de ne pas te faire de peine. Alors que je continuais à me lamenter, tu es venue. Puis tu m'as dit tous ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tes simples ont suffit à réchauffer mon cœur. Alors que tu pleurais derrière la porte de la classe, je voulut te réconforter, mais tu me coupa pour me crier «Je t'aime!! » Mon monde s'est alors écroulé et c'est reconstruit à ton image à l'intérieur de mon esprit en se colorant subitement.Puis mon corps pris le contrôle de mes sentiments. Je m'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement malgré tes protestation. Je découvrit ton visage rougit ainsi que tes yeux légèrement embrumé. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, je te tira contre moi. Je te pris dans me bras. Ce moment était tellement intense, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne se termine jamais. J'étais si bien collé contre ton petit corps frêle. Avec regret je te repoussa doucement pour regardé ton visage qui devait être sûrement aussi rouge que le mien. Alors j'approcha mon visage du tien. Mais….hélas nous avons été interrompu par Jo. Tu repartie aussi vite que tu étais venue. À ce moment je n'avais plus qu'une envie, te reparler à tout prix. Quelques jours plus tard lors du défilé des chars. Je vint te parler. Mais encore une fois, je fut subjugué par ta beauté. Impossible de me détacher de ton regard éblouissant. À la fin de la journée, je finit par te dire devant tous les étudiants ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce moment fut magique et remplie d'espoir pour l'avenir, notre avenir. Car oui sawako, ma vie je veux la passer entièrement à tes côtés. Je t'aime….


End file.
